Shadow the Hedgehog: Lost Memories
by Wile E. Coyote
Summary: Based on game. Shadow, suffering from amnesia searches for answers of his forgotten past. His prayers are somewhat answered when the Black Arms invade Earth. Black Doom, their leader, seems to know of Shadow's past, but how? Mild violence. Chp2 up.
1. March to a Darker World

**Author's Note: **This is my own, and very long take of the Shadow game which recently came out in the UK and USA. It will be following the game's events, but I will be putting some of my own parts in it, and maybe even my own chapters that do not take place in the game. Characters like Metal Sonic will be in it.

**PROLOGUE**

Some 50 odd years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik started Project Shadow, a research reconnaissance mission which was to search for immortality. Gerald and his colleagues created the Ultimate Lifeform, originally a dangerous reptile named the Biolizard, but it was then recreated, as Shadow the Hedgehog. But the military federation of GUN (Guardian Units of Nations) believed the project was too dangerous and attacked the ARK. Chaos reigned upon the ARK as the soldiers killed all the researchers involved in the project, including Gerald. Gerald's creations, the Artificial Chaos caused mayhem on the space colony and started conquering the ARK. Shadow managed to escape in a capsule, but not before losing his best friend, Maria, to a bullet wound.

50 years afterwards, Shadow was freed into the world by Dr. Eggman, Gerald Robotnik's grandson. Shadow vowed to avenge Maria and collected the seven Chaos Emeralds to use the ARK's Eclipse Cannon, to destroy the world. But Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends stopped Shadow. But the ARK suddenly lost its orbit and plummeted down towards Earth. Shadow realised Maria wanted him to protect the world, so he helped Sonic defeat the Biolizard by becoming Super Shadow. But in the process, Shadow sacrificed himself to save the world and fell down to Earth.

But two years later, Rouge the Bat, found Shadow in Eggman's base, alive but suffering from amnesia. Shadow now has no idea who he is and where he came from. Now in present day, Shadow still wonders why he is alive in the world, but also the 50 year event of the Black Comet in on the horizon. But within the next day, all hell is to be broke loose on the world…

…

The sunset was beautiful on this particular Sunday, setting in the mid-western sky, creating glorious patterns of red, orange and yellow across the sky. A top a small hill, under the shade of a tree, stood a familiar black hedgehog with red stripes highlighting his quills. He was Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform. His arms were folded untidily and his crimson red eyes stared up into space.

He failed to notice a newspaper fluttering around in the breeze like a butterfly, which got caught on his knee before flying away. It read: "50 Year Return of the Black Comet".

"_Shadow the Hedgehog… why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember, and that gruesome image._" He slightly scowled at the thought of the image that played over and over in his head like a broken record player.

* * *

Shadow raced down a hallway completely made of metal, dragging a young girl with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes with him. The two panted heavily as they ran. Running into a room, the two skidded to a halt, there meanings of escape blocked off by armoured men. The girl stared at Shadow, her eyes watery, full of fear and sheer terror. A soldier raised a pistol. BANG!

"MARIA!" echoed Shadow's voice.

* * *

"Who am I? And why can't remember anything? And…who is this Maria?" asked Shadow out loud, but nobody replied.

As if on cue, the sunlight disappeared behind an ocean of clouds that were blood red. Shadow looked up, looking not even puzzled by the strange phenomenon. The clouds flew overhead and then spiralled over the city of Westopolis, forming a terrifying vortex. And as white bolts of lightning shot out of the vortex, so did tens of thousands of aliens, some flying gracefully on wings, while others fell heavily to the ground. A large, bulky alien with spikes running down its back landed on a car, crushing it with its extreme weight, before flinging another away with a massive fist.

Shadow watched from the hill and turned away, not caring for the humans or the mysterious invaders.

"Look how pathetic they are. I don't have time for these humans," said Shadow.

He was about to walk away when he heard a cold voice that echoed over the sky.

"Shadow…" spoke the cold voice.

Shadow turned back to face the now fiery city, and a small starfish-like alien appeared before him. It was purple and had an eerie-looking Cyclops eye in the middle of its body. Suddenly, its eye glowed a faint red and projected a hologram of a tall, daunting alien. This alien was like some sort of demon, dressed in a black cloak with several dangling necklaces sewed into the fabric. It had two massive horns thrusting out of the sides of its head, and in the centre of its face were a trio of eyes, the middle one like a snake's eye.

"As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here!" said the alien in a growl-like voice. "Find the seven Chaos Emeralds, and bring them to me, as promised!"

"Huh? Who are you, and how do you I am Shadow? And what are you talking about?" asked Shadow.

The alien suddenly vanished and the starfish alien flew off towards Westopolis. Shadow was about to call out after the retreating alien, when the field Shadow stood in was pounded into a black wasteland by sudden explosions. As the smoke cleared, Shadow emerged, a look of surprise on his face.

"Just what was that all about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am, than like it or I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets of my past, is to collect those Chaos Emeralds," said Shadow and kicking his air shoes into action, he skated across the field towards Westopolis.

**Based on the video game created by Sega.**

**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG**

**Chapter 1: March to a Darker World**

Westopolis was in complete and utter chaos. Giant lasers reigned down from the sky, creating large craters in the ground. Fire was everywhere, building were lopsided from bombs being dropped on them, and a fierce battle was occurring between the aliens and military soldiers of G.U.N, who were firing shotguns and rifles at the extraterrestrials. The aliens appeared to be winning. Shadow watched from a nearby rooftop, as an alien leapt on top of a car and killed soldiers with some sort of advanced pistol. The alien was grey in colour, with red claws and feet. It has yellow eyes without pupils and walked like a hunchback would.

More GUN Soldiers ran in for the fight, but small bat-like aliens flew down and tackled the men to the ground. Shadow looked up to sky and suddenly vanished in a flash of light, and reappeared above the aliens, kicking and punching them into death. After quickly tearing his way through the aliens, Shadow appeared several feet away from the dead bodies. He looked about carefully.

"Now if I were a Chaos Emerald, where would I be?" questioned Shadow to himself.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see!" said a cheerful voice.

Shadow turned around and saw a very familiar blue hedgehog speeding toward him. It was Sonic the Hedgehog, armed with his faithful cocky grin.

"Oh, not you!" groaned Shadow.

"Hello to you too," said Sonic, still smirking. "These black creatures are causing mayhem downtown. We'd better go and help."

"I don't have time to help. I must find the Chaos Emeralds!" said Shadow determinedly.

"The Chaos Emeralds? Why do you need them for?" asked Sonic.

"Some weird alien told me I had promised him the seven emeralds, but I believe he has secrets to my past," explained Shadow.

"Well, I say we go and find this alien friend of yours and find out," said Sonic.

Shadow replied with a quick nod and the two hedgehogs raced down a crumbling road towards downtown. They were soon confronted by a group of aliens. Shadow and Sonic quickly disposed of them with Homing Attacks.

"Where are the others?" asked Shadow to Sonic, as they annihilated some more aliens.

"You got me? I suppose Tails and Amy are somewhere, Knuckles is probably guarding the Master Emerald, not caring for others, and where Rouge and Omega are, I have no idea," said Sonic, as he tripped up an oncoming alien wielding some kind of pistol.

"Typical," said Shadow unimpressed, picking up a pistol that lay on the ground. "Aliens invade the planet, and nobody leaps into action."

He quickly took a glance at the pistol in his hand, before raising it and firing it. Bullets flew from the gun as fast as Sonic and took out several aliens.

* * *

Eventually, the two sound barrier-breaking hedgehogs came to a fork in the road. Sonic immediately turned his head to Shadow, who was looking in the direction of the right path.

"Shadow, you take the right path and I'll take the left. That way, we can double are chances at defeating for of these black creatures," said Sonic.

"Got it!" said Shadow and with a blast of energy he sped off down the right-hand path, Sonic taking the other one.

Shadow's path way more destructive. Powerful towers of laserbeams rained down from the sky, practically destroying everything that did not run away. Military soldiers, armed with pistols, sub-machine guns and other weapons battled aliens, many of them wielding shields. But then he saw, right in the middle of the crazy battle, was a cage that contained the green Chaos Emerald.

"That's…a Chaos Emerald!" said Shadow in alarm and raced into the battle.

Bouncing over a crashed car, Shadow kicked some aliens and soldiers down and destroyed the cage's lock with his pistol. He snagged the Chaos Emerald and held it above his head with glory.

"One of the Chaos Emeralds is mine!" shouted Shadow triumphantly.

"He's stolen the emerald, kill him!" shouted a soldier and the GUN soldiers opened fire at Shadow.

"Pathetic humans!" cried Shadow and gripping the Chaos Emerald in his palm, a blast of green energy emerged from the emerald and Shadow's quills turned a bright blue. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow watched as time and space froze upon his command. The bullets flew at him slower and slower and he easily walked away to avoid the bullets. Chaos Control ceased and the soldiers looked on in disbelief.

"Fire at will!" shouted a soldier.

"He's Shadow, no Will…" said another soldier dumbly, and a third soldier hit him on the head with a fist.

"Fools!" said Shadow, and he disposed of the human soldiers with Homing Attacks.

Shadow stood over the dead men and his angry face faded away, becoming an expression full of remorse.

"Men, forgive me…" said Shadow and turned away, only to come face to face with the purple starfish alien.

"You are late, Shadow!" cried the alien.

"I am?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. From now on, my third eye, Doom's eye will serve you for me," said the alien, its single eye burning with anxiety. "I will reveal myself to you, once you collect the second Chaos Emerald that is hidden in this city."

"And why do you think I should help you?" interrogated Shadow suspiciously.

"Because I know secrets of your past…" said Doom's Eye.

Shadow bolted upright, his eyes wide with surprise. Could this weird alien possibly known his history? Did he know why he was the Ultimate Lifeform? What happened before he was found in the capsule at Dr. Eggman's base? And did he know who this Maria was?

"Seriously?" asked Shadow dumbstruck.

"Indeed," said Doom's Eye, slightly nodding.

"Very well, what is it you want me to do?" asked Shadow.

"Destroy the soldiers that are guarding the second emerald. It is not far from here," said Doom's Eye.

"Got it!" said Shadow determinedly and he skated off into the carnage, Doom's Eye floating after him.

* * *

Shadow had entered a dangerous part of the city. Citizens had taken to the streets, led by soldiers, while other militarists fired bullets at enemy aliens. In the middle of the battle, a giant alien with spikes running down its back, making it look like a humanoid stegosaurus, crouched. It suddenly seized a nearby police car, the sirens wailing. The officers in the car jumped out at the last minute as the monster hurled the car across the street and onto the road. It tumbled about before hitting a land mine and exploding, sending soldiers flying everywhere.

"That is one of our giants, but it appears to be out of control," said Doom's Eye.

"I'll take care of it!" yelled Shadow and leapt onto a crashed motorbike and sped off down the road towards the giant.

"Shadow, stop at once!" commanded Doom's Eye angrily, but Shadow was long gone.

Shadow raced down the road on his motorbike, armed with a pistol, breaking the speed limit without a care. Sonic emerged from an alley, looked at the situation for about five seconds and then saw a black blur scoot by or a motorbike.

"Shadow!" cried Sonic, racing after his counterpart.

Shadow's eye narrowed with rage as he rocketed towards the roaring alien, thrashing its arms wildly. Shadow then braced himself as he recklessly let go of the motorbike handles and collided with the alien, creating a massive explosion, obliterating the beast. As for Shadow, he sacrificed his vehicle and sailed overhead, before triumphantly landing on his feet, disappearing into the smoke.

Soldiers, and Sonic, rushed to the scene. A large smudge of black suit was spread across a crater in the ground. Severed body parts were everywhere, and the remains of a motorbike.

"Shadow!" called Sonic.

"Something is coming out of the smoke!" cried a soldier.

Sonic looked on and saw the silhouette of Shadow emerging from the smoke, a glint of blue light in his left hand.

"He's got the second Chaos Emerald! Open fire!" shouted the soldier and the men fired.

"No! Stop!" cried Sonic, but a soldier smacked him away.

Shadow saw this occurrence and his blood boiled. His eyes pulsated with a blood red glow and in both palms were the two collected Chaos Emerald. Without warning, Shadow was highlighted with a crimson red glow and his entire body became engulfed in red light.

"Death to all who oppose me!" roared Shadow with complete rage. "**CHAOS BLAST!**"

And with that command, a powerful, mighty and supernatural explosion ripped itself from Shadow's furry body and smashed into the soldiers, killing them instantly. The blast spread, destroying cars, bins, fire hydrants, lampposts and even buildings. Fire reigned supreme and a veil of smoke rose into the blood red sky. Shadow panted heavily, his eyes ablaze with fury. Sonic watched from a distance, lying on the ground with a bleeding nose.

"Shadow…" said Sonic weakly, looking totally gobsmacked.

He then noticed Doom's Eye fly by towards the fuming Ultimate Lifeform.

"Well done, Shadow. You have unleashed your dark powers. Soon you will be invincible!" said Doom's Eye.

"Hmmm…" said Shadow.

"Come, we have much more work to do!" cried Doom's Eye and took off into the air.

Shadow watched him leave and then heard a groan from a soldier lying on the floor. The soldier heaved himself up against a bin and then he gasped as Shadow stood over him, his eye burning with anger.

"Spare me…" begged the soldier.

Shadow stood there silent, emotions running in his head like a bunch of madmen. Should he either kill the soldier or let him live?

"Let him live, Shadow!" cried Sonic, running slowly to the soldier's aid.

"…Very well…" said Shadow and stepped away from the soldier.

Sonic walked after him, looking back at the soldier for a second. The look on Sonic's face was a little angered and he looked as though he was going to cry.

"Shadow, what did you do?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, I have my own mission for finding the emeralds, so whatever gets in my way will be killed," explained Shadow, tossing the pistol away.

"Uh-huh?" said Sonic. "But hey, that was pretty sweet, there Shadow."

"Don't waste my time with your silly compliments, Sonic!" said Shadow, and he then looked up and saw Doom's Eye appear.

"We have the third Chaos Emerald in hand. Our business with this city is over, let's go now!" he said and flew off.

"That must mean…welcome to the next level!" said Sonic, and with a quick smirk he raced after Doom's Eye.

"Hey! Get back here!" snarled Shadow and took off after Sonic.

* * *

**Next Time: **Shadow and Sonic chase the Black Arms out of Westopolis, but it looks like GUN are after Shadow. Which path will Shadow take? 


	2. A Chase Down A Highway

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or any of the characters in the game. Sonic the Hedgehog is copyrighted to SEGA and Sonic Team. I thank the nice guy who created Sonic, and Yuji Naka who created the games.

**Note: **This chapter is based on Lethal Highway. The GUN Fortress is set in the Pentagon.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Chase Down the Highway**

The Pentagon was on full tactical alert, ever since the Black Arms first appeared on the planet which was just about several hours ago. Soldiers were dashing here and there, handing out weapons, crate and other such equipment ready for war. Soldiers were boarding tanks, fighter jets and army jeeps. World War Three had begun!

In the head control room, it was just as busy. Generals, lieutenants, sergeants and privets plotted strategies to bring down the aliens, while technicians sat at computers, their fingers a blur on the keyboards. In a viewing deck above the room, stood the leading commander of GUN, arms behind his back, staring determinedly into space. He was a very stern-looking gentleman. Silvery-grey hair matched his uniform that was covered in medals on the left-hand side of his shirt. His eyes were different colours, one brown and the other green. A lieutenant ran in and saluted the commander.

"Sir, the black creatures have hit six major cities across the world: Westopolis, New York, Tokyo, Paris, London and Los Angeles. Each city has reported of significant damage and casualties. Among them, Westopolis has received the most damage!" explained the lieutenant.

The Commander bowed his head, not really interested. But the next thing the soldier said made the stone-hearted commander spin around like a carousel.

"Unconfirmed reports have sighted a black hedgehog assisting the black creatures in Westopolis…" said the lieutenant.

"Shadow!" cried the Commander and he angrily raised a pointed hand. "Deploy the troops now! And if you find Shadow the aliens, kill them all!"

"But sir…isn't Shadow on our side?" asked the lieutenant nervously.

"I gave you an order, soldier! He's evil and the enemy!" bellowed the Commander.

The lieutenant quickly saluted and dashed out of the room, letting out a slight shriek of fright on the way.

"You cannot fool me this time Shadow. This time you're mine!" said the Commander, his eyes gleaming.

* * *

As for Sonic and Shadow, they had just arrived at the highway that led out of the charred Westopolis. A great shadow suddenly passed over the two speedy hedgehogs. The two looked up and saw a giant spaceship, the size of a basic shuttle soaring overhead. It was a dark blue in colour, and green flames rocketed from the back of the ship. It took off down the corridor like a rabbit fleeing from a fox.

"That must be the black creatures' head tank!" cried Sonic.

"Let them go," said Shadow and turned away.

"But they might have the third Chaos Emerald," said Sonic, and then the next thing he knew, Shadow was tearing down the highway after the spaceship. "Something I said?"

* * *

Shadow was miles ahead of Sonic, chasing the spaceship which was going as fast as he was. As Shadow ran, he saw members of the Black Arms were leaping out of the ship and running toward him, some armed with guns and shields. Shadow had no choice but to skid to a halt to meet the aliens head on. He grabbed the first oncoming one by the arm, spun it around and tossing it at the second alien. The two collided and fell to the ground unconscious. The third one managed to fire three laser blasts from its gun before Shadow leapt into the air and kicked it in the head with an air shoe. The fourth one hid behind a police barrier and fired at Shadow from a distance. The fifth was tossed over the highway to its doom by Shadow and the sixth one was knocked off as well when Sonic flew by, chasing after the ship. Shadow blasted off after Sonic, his sonicboom presumably killing the remaining aliens.

Sonic was very much attempting to bring down the ship with Homing Attacks, but a blue transparent shield kept blocking the attacks. Shadow saw this from a distance and then he spotted an army tank rolling after him at fast speed.

"There is the target! Fire!" cried a soldier within the tank and the giant machine fired a missile at Shadow.

Shadow let out a sudden gasp and he ducked to avoid the missile, which missed him and blew a giant hole in the highway. Shadow saw his path after the spaceship ruined, so he had to leap down to the floor below. The tank stopped a few feet away from the hole where Shadow had vanished.

"Troops, the black hedgehog is heading your way. Prepare to stop him!"

* * *

Shadow ran down the remains of another lane of the highway, which appeared to have been disintegrated by the black creatures' satellite lasers. Shadow never expected a welcoming committee as at least a hundred GUN soldiers waiting for him. There were tanks and GUN robots in the army. Shadow looked about, before smirking and raising his hand flicking to fingers in his direction.

"Bring it!" he said.

"Open fire!" cried a soldier and every thing opened fire on Shadow.

Shadow was prepared for this and with a quick Spin Dash, he ripped a road sign from the ground used it like a baseball bat, whacking the bullets back at the soldiers. The soldiers were dropping like flies. Shadow then was shot in the chest by a soldier. Shadow yelled in pain and fell to his knees. He heard the soldier laugh and say something about finishing him off. But not if Shadow was to say something about it.

Shadow sprung up like a kangaroo and stabbed the soldier in the back with a survival knife one of the dead soldiers had. The soldier slumped to the ground. Shadow was pumped with the anger he needed, and a familiar red aura surrounded his body.

"Chaos Blast!" cried Shadow and within several seconds, all of the remaining soldiers and robots were exterminated.

Shadow's bullet-wound was not deep. In fact, it only went in through the white patch of fur on his chest that was now red from the blood.

"Now then, where was I?" asked Shadow to himself and he raced off to find the ship and Sonic.

* * *

Sonic chased down the spaceship. He had managed to weaken the ships shield with a lot of Homing Attacks and it was now glowing an eerie green colour.

"Ha, not much of a challenge are you black creatures?" said Sonic, leaping for another Homing Attack.

But without warning a bird-like alien with large red wings that looked like they were made from scales and four yellow eyes swooped down out of no where and tackled Sonic to the ground. Sonic punched and kicked at the hawk-like alien but it would not get off him. Shadow suddenly leapt in and ripped the alien off Sonic and wrapping one arm around its neck, he punched it with the other. The hawk alien cringed before collapsing to the ground with crippled wings. Sonic stood up, brushed himself off and ran over to join Shadow who stood over the alien triumphantly.

"Shadow? Where have you been, slowpoke?" asked Sonic.

"None of your concern, Sonic," said Shadow and he surprisingly got on the birds back.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"This thing looks like it is built to transport smaller creatures to different places," said Shadow. "I'll try and use it to get ahead of the spaceship. You run down the highway and try and destroy the shield."

"You got it! See ya in a sec'!" said Sonic and dashed off in a flash.

Shadow watched Sonic disappear and he kicked the bird in the side. With a jolt, the Black Hawk took off into the air slowly and on Shadow's command (on fear of getting punched) flew off in the direction that Sonic took.

The Black Hawk was quite the flyer, its large wings flapping occasionally to keep it in balance. Shadow managed to stand on the hawk without tumbling to his demise. Indeed, it felt like Shadow and his flying friend were forming some sort of friendship, even though Shadow moments before had just beaten the energy out the alien. But suddenly, a giant silhouette of some sort of aerodynamically-experienced creature flew overhead and a blast of fire exploded from its mouth, striking the Black Hawk in the back and causing it to fall towards the highway below.

"No!" screamed Shadow as he was about to meet his death.

But luck came to Shadow as the Black Hawk collided with the fleeing spaceship, destroying its shield and causing it to crash into a parked convertible, before ripping through the wall of the highway and tumbling down towards the ground below. Shadow tumbled to the ground, hearing the shriek of the Black Hawk behind him. He approached the dying Black Hawk, and gently stroked the back of its head. The Black Hawk let out some sort of purr like cat, its eye watery, and then it gently drifted away into death's arms. Shadow let out a slight sniff and then he saw Sonic turn a corner and run towards him.

"Shadow, where's the ship?" asked Sonic.

"Down there," said Shadow, hinting to the destroyed wall nearby.

"And the Chaos Emerald?" added Sonic and Shadow stared at the hedgehog as if he was about stab him a shard of glass.

"Oh, damn!" cried Shadow and kicked a rock away in fury.

"Don't worry, we'll find it," said Sonic and he dragged Shadow down the highway.

* * *

The two arrived at the wreckage of the crashed ship, but the Chaos Emerald was no where in sight.

"Look's like it was not here at all," said Sonic.

"A decoy!" claimed Shadow, his eye fixed on the fleeing form of Doom's Eye, who was carrying the yellow Chaos Emerald in a tentacle. "Doom's Eye has the Chaos Emerald!"

"Who?" asked Sonic and he saw Shadow race after the starfish-like alien, and joined the chase.

* * *

Shadow confronted Doom's Eye at the corner of a block of unharmed flats. Doom's Eye clutched the Chaos Emerald tightly, his eye frightening enough to probably break the stone-hearted Commander's bravery.

"Alright, hand over that Chaos Emerald…or else!" demanded Shadow, his eyes glazy.

"Think you have a chance me?" challenged Doom's Eye.

"Look, I don't take orders from anyone, except myself. I'm here to collect that emerald, so back off!" cried Shadow.

"You still don't know your place, Shadow…" said Doom's Eye, a sinister glimmer in his single eye. "Black Bull! I summon you!"

There was an enormous rumble and out of the ground came what looked like an enormous maggot-like creature, with large dragon wings. It had an enormous mouth with wing-like gums that were covered in millions of fangs. A glowing green eye sat above the gaping mouth. The Black Bull's body was the size of a small aeroplane and appeared to be made of a rubbery material. The Black Bull reared back its head and let out an ear-piercing, glass shattering screech that could make a man go mad and commit suicide.

"Behold! The Wrath of the Black Arms!" roared Doom's Eye and laughed maniacally.

"Oh yeah, bring on big guy!" said Sonic smirking.

"Black Bull, burn this entire city and its inhabitants to ash!" said Doom's Eye.

Black Bull roared again and a blast of fire shot from his mouth like a red, hot, fiery bullet. Sonic and Shadow ran for cover as the fiery attack flew overhead and slammed into a building, making a giant hole in it. A man in a shower cap wearing a spotted towel yelled something at Black Bull, before disappearing into the building.

"Well, that heated things up," said Sonic and with a sigh from Shadow, the two hedgehogs sped towards Black Bull.

"So he's a bull, huh?" said Sonic and grabbing a piece of red cloth on the ground, he shook it as if he were in a rodeo. "Toro! Toro!"

The Black Bull roared and flew at them with a fast speed, his large wings scraping the walls of the buildings. Shadow attempted to use a Chaos Spear attack on the giant brute, but he was astonished when the attack simply bounced off the Black Bull.

"Muhahahaha! Black Bull's skin is incredibly thick, so practically every attack is deflected!" laughed Doom's Eye.

"There must be a way to bring down this monster!" said Sonic, and the noticed the large green eye of the Black Bull.

Sonic sped forward, ran along a building wall and used an aerial Homing Attack on the alien's large eye. A direct hit! The Black Bull winced and roared with pain and fury.

"Hmmhmmhmm! You fools have made the biggest mistake of your lives!" cackled Doom's Eye.

And on that warning, Black Bull fired from his massive mouth an explosion of fireballs that ripped apart the road Shadow and Sonic stood on. Sonic spindashed down the road to avoid the fireballs, Shadow meeting him there with a quick Chaos Control. Shadow then spotted a small group of Black Arms running towards them. He immediately attacked them and easily disposed of them. Shadow now had all the firepower he needed to whip Black Bull's behind.

"Now let's play…" said Shadow evilly and waited for the right moment for Black Bull to appear around a corner, before leaping up into the air and firing many laser blasts at Black Bull's eye.

The Black Bull bellowed and shielded his eye with an eyelid, but the blasts were to quick and punctured Black Bull's eye, blinding him.

"And now! Behold the ultimate power! Chaos Control!" roared Shadow and he sped at Black Bull with such force and collided with the alien's eye. Black Bull went flying like a rock and disappeared down a dark fissure in the middle of the city.

"Wow!" cried Sonic, looking stunned.

"It's over," said Shadow.

"Shadow, I'll find the others so we have a better chance at tackling these Black Arms," said Sonic with a quick smile, he dashed away out of sight.

As Shadow was about to approach Doom's Eye, he saw the starfish alien swing his tentacle and toss the Chaos Emerald into the air and he cried "Chaos Control!"

The yellow emerald disappeared in a flash of light, and with a laugh, Doom's Eye disappeared too.

"Darn it!" said Shadow angrily.

Then the horrific hologram image of Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms emerged from the ground, his eyes burning with rage.

"You've deliberately disobeyed me, Shadow!" cried Black Doom.

"I don't take orders from you, Black Doom!" said Shadow. "I have my own reasons for collecting the emeralds!"

"You really don't understand the situation here, do you?" said Black Doom. "Perhaps Professor Gerald did more to your memory they I imagined."

"What? What did you just say? Who is Professor Gerald!" cried Shadow in alarm.

"Silence! The consequences of your betrayal will not go unpunished!" cried Black Doom and with a wave of a hand, he and Shadow vanished.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next Time: **Black Doom gives Shadow a second chance to help him find the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow is sent to a mysterious set of ruins where he must activate some old jewels that control the Black Arms' hidden temples. But what happens when Knuckles appears, asking Shadow to help him get back the Master Emerald which has been stolen by the aliens?


End file.
